Reborn From Thine Ashes
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: He lay as still as death upon the river's edge with eyes as dull as stone and skin as chilled as ice. A sympathetic eye rests upon his form, and like a Phoenix from its ashes, he rises. KuroFai. KuroFay. God!Fai Younger!Kurogane Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**AN// An idea that came to me last night before bed, luckily I had my note book and a pen on the desk next to me and I wrote it down...I know I have a lot of ongoing projects already, but I just HAD to! And I used a bunch of periods as page breaks, the stupid lines don't show up when I post my stuff -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, CLAMP does...**

**P.S. I reposted this chapter because I got some helpful advice from a friend of mine, he is an AMAZING writer and I feel lucky that I got his input on this! It really helped, maybe I'll ask him to beta for me!**

**Chapter: Prologue **

"_He lay as still as death upon the rivers edge_

_with eyes as dull as stone and skin as cool_

_as ice._

_A sympathetic eye rest's upon his _

_lifeless form, and like a phoenix from its ashes..."_

"_He rises."_

* * *

_**Fire**_**.**

_There was so much __**fire,**__ so much burning. It seemed as if the flames were smiling sadistically as they licked at the corpses of the people he knew, of his parents and it burned and burned scorching the earth beneath it and eating up everything around it consuming all. Yet all he could do was run away, run until his feet were numb and his knees and palms were bloody from falling. There was so much smoke, it burned his lungs it lashed so badly. His vision blurred and he could feel his throat burning like it was cut and bleeding, as if had swallowed tiny shards of glass. The tears that he shed smeared the dirt that soiled his face and never never stopped. _

_ Once again he falls his knees hitting ground first, his palms catching him before he could let himself fall and be rendered unconscious. The heavy sword, to large for a child his size to carry without difficulty weighed down on his back. A silver dragon craning its neck from the hilt of the sword with its mouth agape in a ferocious roar glinted in the light of the approaching fire eerily its eyes shining red. The boy swallows thickly as he struggles to stay awake, to stay alive. He looks back over his shoulder and his vision was still blurred but he could still see the flames and his eyes widened in terror and panic as he realized that they were catching up eating everything around them and cackled in hysteric joy at his terror. He struggled to push himself from his stupor and began to stagger through the thick underbrush and foliage that surrounded what had once been his home, but was now a pile of ashes and death. The weight on his chest was growing larger and breathing was becoming difficult but he pushed grasping onto trees and all he can do is stop and stare, terrified at the cliff that cracked through the earth before him and blocked his escape. He looked down his breath laboured and hitching in his throat at the sight of water below, a river slithering down the crack in the stone and earth like a white sloshing scar. He looks back at the fire that stalked him like its prey its sinister smile and licking tongue approaching fast and then he looked back down and felt his head grow light. It was at this moment that he knew that there was no hope, and that the fire was going to catch him and it was going to consume him like it had consumed his parents before, and he was so pathetic because he was so damned scared that his heart beating so hard and fast that he could feel it hammering at his ribcage. It made his head feel light and his throat feel cold and numb. _

_ His eyes were as red as the blood that dirtied his palms. He stared into the face of the fiery monster behind him one last time before turning back to the scar below him, reaching back and removing the sword from his back, staring into the gleaming silver of its eyes before clutching it close to his chest. _

_His knees buckled._

_He couldn't even scream, his throat was numb and his head was light and he was falling..._

_He closed his eyes. _

_He was unconscious before he hit the white scar's surface._

_

* * *

_

_The Phoenix had seen. _

_ He had watched as this boy, so strong and durable gave in to the fear as he ran from his home. Now nothing but ashes and bodies, the perpetrators long gone and watched as the boy desperately, frantically tried to escape the vice tight grip of death's clutching fingers. He watched as he struggled in its grip and felt his heart tighten in his chest with worry for the little human boy as he squirmed uselessly in deaths palm. _

_ Though he was a god, and had lived for hundreds of thousands of years and had seen and watched more than his fair few humans he had never seen a child with such drive, with such strength. He saw the flames creep closer to his fallen form and the Phoenix felt the worry in his chest tighten oppressively. This child was different from all of the humans he had seen before him, and watched relieved, as he stood from the ground and began to stagger away from the dancing, cackling, ever consuming flames and continued to struggle and press on. _

_ And for a moment the Phoenix thought that the little boy with the sword on his back would escape...but worry clutched at his chest once more as he stopped before the cliff, the river below offering a much quicker, and possibly much less painful death. _

_ Fate is a cruel mistress indeed, the Phoenix thought sardonically as he watched the child take the sword from his back, the sword his father had made him take before he made him run. He clutched it close to his small, but powerful frame like he was clutching to life and then his strength drained away and his legs buckled underneath him and he fell forward his grip on his lifeline never loosening and he passed into darkness. _

_It was then that the Phoenix God decided, that he had watched on, helpless and observant for far too long._

_This human boy whom had sparked his curiosity didn't deserve this fate. _

_

* * *

_

_The Phoenix fell to earth, a human in form and everything about him was slender and not the least bit powerful except the pure, raw energy that poured from his aura as he approached the rivers edge where the body rested, motionless. He stopped before his form and stared with sorrowful eyes at the blank, and yet once so fiery eyes of the boy. _

_He lay as still as death upon the rivers edge, and yet the mighty Phoenix could still sense the slightest hint of life inside his battered body. His soul had yet to leave. He knelt before the child and placed a burning and slender hand upon his brow. The boy with fire in his eyes that burned with a ferocity that not even the Phoenix could rival was dying, with eyes now as dull as stone and skin as chilled and cool as ice lay broken, and defeated. The Phoenix stared with a sympathetic eye and heart his hand glided down the contours of his pubescent features to rest upon his chest. _

_A heartbeat... but it was faint._

_He closes his blue eyes, as blue as the summer sky and clear as perfectly cut crystal. His aura flared with concentration as he poured his soul into this child. _

_And like a Phoenix from its ashes his chest rose and fell as he drew in breath and the lonely god felt relieved. _

_And that was the start of it all._

_The red thread of fate now tied to their hearts, connected between two strangers a god and a human boy would bring about something new._

_His eyes opened._

* * *

**AN// Okay end of the prologue, I hope it wasn't to sucky! Please tell me what you think? This is my first time doing something like this.**


	2. Rebirth

**AN// Yay chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, CLAMP does.**

**NOTE: If anyone reading this does not know what Hitsuzen is, it is a japanese term used by the Time Space Dimensional Witch Yuuko Ichihara in the original Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles manga meaning "destiny", "fate" or "An inevitable occurrence which can not be changed" **

* * *

"**Rebirth"**

"_The human child with a Dragon soul and eyes of molten fire_

_Will bring peace to the ever-raging turmoil within_

_The lonely heart of the mighty Phoenix."_

_~It is Hitsuzen~_

_

* * *

_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. _

_Chest rises. Chest falls. _

_The boy's eyes snapped open, every muscle in his body tensed as rigid as a board. His body arched into the hand upon his chest as his empty lungs sucked in breath after desperate breath. The ancient god's skin tingled with the sensation of pins and needles and for a moment the Phoenix feared that this boys body, being so young, would not accept his soul. _

_ The feeling and process of having one's soul ripped in two was excruciating to say the least, and not only for himself, but for the boy as well. A god's soul was a powerful thing and even only one half of that soul could very well be to much for one small human to handle. But he had to try, for the Phoenix had never in all of his many centuries of life ever felt so pulled to another being. He longed for a connection that he knew____only this boy could give him. _

_ The body beneath his hand suddenly fell back to the ground beneath it. Red eyes lively and fiery sliding shut once more, but his steady breathing never ceased. The Phoenix opened his crystalline eyes and stared at the mortal before him. He took his hand from his aching chest and simply watched the boys steady, rising breast. The Phoenix was relieved that his soul had been accepted and that he was able to mend at the very least, some of the boys more severe injuries._

_ His eyes only rested there for a moment before fixing upon the sword. He was surprised that it had survived the currents and remained with its new master, though he could sense a powerful aura within its form. The Phoenix eyed it curiously for a moment before reaching out and prying it gently from the boy's clutching fingers. He stared into its eyes as he held the sword aloft, smiling to himself when the sun's rays shone down upon the magnificent blade. The sliver scales upon the hilt shimmering in the light, its eyes glinting._

_'How interesting' the Phoenix thought, his eyes resting once again upon the form before him. 'This boy must be his____descendant...' _

_ The Phoenix watched him for only a moment longer before rising to his feet and finding shelter from the sun beneath the shade of a nearby tree. He sat with his legs crossed and the sword placed carefully on his lap. The Phoenix smiled to himself as his head titled back to rest against the ragged bark. Patiently, the deity awaited the awakening of the mortal whom would soon become his charge. _

_'How interesting indeed.'_

* * *

The boy lay still upon the rocky shore with his legs still beneath the water, his chest rising and falling, slow and steady.

A very slight, but bitter frown furrowed his brow as he shifted his aching body, though the strain to do so made the muscles in his arm's twitch with the effort. So he lay still as the stones beneath his battered body, and wondered vaguely to himself how on _earth _he had survived that fall. How he had survived the river's currents. Shifting his body upward made every inch of him ache right down to the bone, a guttural groan passing threw his lips as he stubbornly forced himself up onto his elbows.

He opened his eyes to see the river before him. The currents seemed calmer and he noticed his legs beneath the clear surface of the water. Fresh cuts and bruises marring the sun kissed skin. The boy's eyes wandered down the length of his own body, inspecting closely for any sign of severe injury. And yet there were none. He didn't understand, he could have sworn that he had died. He could remember the darkness, the feeling of floating in nothingness and the pleasant numbness he had felt as he drifted through limbo. So how was he here? How had he lived?

Forcing himself into an upright position the boy with exotic eyes scowled irately at the marks that painted his skin black, blue and red. He would have cursed if it were not for the hot ash still clinging to the back of his throat. With as much effort as he could muster in his beaten state, the boy shifted forward and cupped his bruised hands beneath the water. Lifting them to his lips he swallowed every drop before repeating until his throat was no longer parched. And only the scratchy sore sensation remained. The river water was cool and tasted fresh and delicious on his tongue. Only slightly bitter from the remaining flavour of ash as he swallowed. Rubbing his face with his dampened hands to rid his eyes of their itchy dryness, it was at that moment when he realized that something was missing.

Eyes snapped open alight with alarm and panic the boy searched frantically with his eyes for the only piece of home he had left. His entire body screamed in protest as he forced himself onto his hands and knees, trying to push himself up. He made it to his feet, though his legs trembled and shook beneath his weight. But no sooner had he taken a step than he fell to his knees grunting in pain as they hit the rock beneath them, the jagged stones tearing his skin. He hissed in pain, the scrapes already beginning to sting and bleed. Resting only for a moment, still glaring stubbornly at his uncooperative limbs he attempted to stand again.

"You know, you really shouldn't be moving at all." The boy looked up and flinched backward, startled by the voice. A man whom he had somehow overlooked before sat cross-legged underneath the comforting shade of a nearby tree. There was a smile on his lips that spoke of amusement and mischief, and a sword resting upon his lap. The silver dragon on the hilt glinted in the sunlight as it protruded from the shade of the tree catching his attention. The stranger held the sword delicately upon his lap. One thin hand upon the en-crested Dragon's maw, while the other simply lay across the blade's sheath, as if to trap it there. The boy's eyes narrowed into a white-hot fury burned behind blood red irises. How dare this stranger even so much as lay a finger on his father's sword, how dare he!

"You bastard" The boy, though weakened physically, still managed to hiss at the stranger "Hand it over_._" The stranger just laughed and gazed at the boy with teasing beguilement. It angered the boy that his rage only seemed to amuse the _'_bastard' who had yet to do as he had demanded.

That sword, the only possession he now owned, the only piece of his family that he had left now rested in the hands of a stranger.

Ginryuu the "Silver Dragon" was passed down through his fathers family for nearly four centuries. It was a blade crafted of the finest steel, so sharp that it could cleave through bodies as easily as it would slice through water. Its hilt bore a crescent moon on both sides, the crest that had also belonged to his family. And the head of a Dragon stretched its long, scaly neck as straight as an arrow outward from the blade, forming the hilt. Its fangs were as sharp, if not sharper than the blade itself. Its mouth opened wide as if to bellow a blood-thirsty roar. That sword was the pride and most valued treasure of his family. And he would sooner be damned before allowing this thief to take it away from him.

The stranger, however continued to look on in amusement and even with slight concern as the boy once again attempted to stand. He managed to stagger forward a few more steps before falling to his knees once more. Though this 'tough guy' act was entertaining in some way or another the Phoenix decided that his enjoyment in the others struggling began to bore him. He stood from his spot beneath the tree's shade, sword in hand and sauntered over to the boy who remained kneeling. His breathing laboured with his failed efforts, draining energy that he did not have. The fair-haired Phoenix stopped before the boy, a teasing grin plastered to his youthful face.

"Need some help, little boy?" holding out his hand to the youth, the Phoenix's smile did not falter. Even when his hand was smacked to the side, the harsh, and hardly intimidating glare that he received from the boy only served to amuse him further.

"Don't touch me!" the boy spat, angered at being referred to as a 'little boy' because he was fifteen and almost a man. Though by law he was still considered to be a child, but that didn't mean that he appreciated being treated as such. And it was then that the boy noticed that if he reached out now, he could reach his sword. So extending his arm as fast as his injured body would allow him he reached for the sword, only for it to be pulled away just as quickly. He slammed his fist into the hard ground beneath him, the pain dulled the boiling rage that he felt if only by a little. He hated this feebleness. He felt so pathetic and miserable. He felt ashamed. This was because every since he was a small child, he had wanted to become the strongest warrior there was, just like his father before him. But, he allowed his emotions to run wild and rampant often causing him to lose control of his temper. Not exactly the best quality for a warrior to have.

And he was afraid.

Though you couldn't see it in his expression or his eyes, he was afraid. This strange, fair-haired man that stood before him, with eyes as celestial as the heavens above, wasn't normal. He could feel the power that radiated from his being. His rational mind told him that angering this man would be a mistake. Yet he still refused to back down.

Ever since he was young, the picture that he painted in his mind of what a true warrior was had always been the same. A warrior was strong and brave and never fled from adversity. They were calm and composed and always had their emotions and temper in check. He had always thought that he was strong but stubbornness does not equal strength. He had also thought himself quite brave, when really he was just a frightened little boy deep down in his heart, wanting nothing more than to make his father proud. And what had he done not a day ago?

He ran.

And now he was angry, heartbroken, ashamed and beat black and blue from head to toe. He had nothing. He was alone. The thought, this reality only made his heart, his ego ache all the more. So, he shook it off, and turned his face away from the mysterious blond man. Because he knew his shame was evident.

The deity's smile shrank from his lips as he watched the broken mortal turn from him in shame. The creeping tendrils of guilt wrapped themselves tightly around his heart. He had not meant to upset the poor boy, for he was simply teasing. Though he probably should have known better, this child had just lost everyone near and dear to him. Kneeling down before him he held out the sword, watching the mortal boy as he glanced down at the offering of peace. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the thief in an accusing manner. The fair man almost sighed. Though he really couldn't blame him for distrusting him. Smiling as brightly as he possibly could the Phoenix placed the sword at his feet and stood up.

"I'm really sorry that I called you a little boy," he held out his hand again, a silent offer. "Alright?" Though he looked like he didn't trust the man any more than he had a moment before the mortal picked up his sword, reached up and grasped the Phoenix's thin hand in his own. Allowing him to haul him up on unsteady feet.

"Don't patronize me you ass, I'm not a child." The brunette grunted as he was forced to put weight on his injured knees and huffed irately. He glanced down at his bruised and bleeding knees glowering at the cut, bleeding flesh. When he heard the older man laugh he clenched his fingers around the sheath of the sword. Turning around and trying not to topple over from the dull aching pain in his joints, the mortal ground his teeth as he began to walk away.

"I thought I told you that you shouldn't move." The fair man was ignored as he stumbled down the river's shore. He didn't need this jerks concern nor did he require his help. He could make it just fine on his own. All he had to do was reach the next village and he would be safe. "It is quite dangerous out here you know, especially for someone who is injured."

"Piss off!"

"My, what a potty mouth you have on you." The seething brunette spun around, albeit not as fast as one normally would do to his injuries. His blood red eyes were ablaze with frustration and anger.

"Why wont you just leave me the hell alone?!" All of this yelling, or, attempted yelling was exhausting what little energy he had left and he knew it. But as always his temper got the best of him. "Stop following me." And the fair deity could both see, and feel the rage building up beneath the surface. Not necessarily directed at the deity, but directed at himself. _'Ah' _thought the blond _'Self-loathing, something I can relate to.' _amused by this little revelation the Phoenix allowed his smile to widen and a light, amused chuckle to pass through his lips. His amusement only grew when the enraged boy glowered at him. "What the hell is so damn funny?" amusement gave way to a cheeky grin and with a mischievous glint in his eye as the fair-haired man approached the brooding young human.

"Why, you are mister grumpy!" The Phoenix giggled light-heartedly gently prodding the child in the chest with a thin finger. And once again, he was swatted away. He watched with renewed delight as the young man glowered at him exasperatedly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't even know who you are." Smile, never wavering the deity gestured to himself.

"My name is Fai .D. Flowright! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mister...?"

"Wish I could say the same..." the young brunette muttered beneath his breath "Kurogane, no mister." Though the Phoenix already knew his name he was still mildly surprised that he had given it to him so willingly. Something sparked deep within the celestial being and the beguiled smile that stretched across his lips turned soft. The Phoenix bowed deeply before the young man, his form graceful.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young lord." The deity could not help the slight twitch of his lips as Kurogane flinched back seemingly startled by the fact that someone had recognized him. The suspicious glare returned full force as he held out the sword in front of himself as if to defend.

"I never said anything about my status! Who are you?" Rising from his bow, Fai simply waved a hand dismissively.

"No need to get so defencive young lord, it is quite difficult not to notice when you are the spitting image of your father..." the Phoenix reached out and hooked his fingers beneath the mortals chin and tilted his head up, gazing thoughtfully into vast pools of red. "You look every bit like him you know" his soft smile morphed back to one of amusement. "But he smiled more that you do." And that had been the straw that broke the camels back. Not only was his hand smacked to the side once again and the Phoenix soon found himself face to face with the business end of Ginryuu the sharp edge of the blade glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Blue eyes wide no longer amused but startled as the sharp point of the blade rested threateningly against the bridge of his nose. And his eyes, those staggeringly passionate angry eyes, they burned with such rage and intensity that it was almost impossible for Fai to see the sorrow and the pain hidden beneath the surface. Apparently, he had said the wrong thing.

"Leave." the gleaming point of the sword was lifted steadily and pressed gently against the space between his eyes. "Before I am forced to rid this world of your existence myself!" Oh, if only it were that easy. But the Phoenix could not help the small twinge of fear that gently pricked at his heart. If only this boy knew what he could do to him. The silence that followed the young lords statement was palpable. And the deity did not move when the sword was lowered from its position between his eyes and slid smoothly back into its sheath. It seemed also that what little strength that boy had had left in him had just been used up. For after he had sheathed his sword he proceeded to stagger beneath the shallow shade of a small tree, and slide down the trunk until his backside hit the earth. Murky red eyes hooded with fatigue, stark black bangs clinging to sweat slicked skin and beaten arms lay limply at his sides. The deity could see below the surface, this boy was strong. And yet he seemed so incredibly weak. His heart had been broken a thousand times over in only one moment and if he could have interfered he would have. Unfortunately he was unable to save this mortal from the fate he had had to suffer. But in the end he knew that this experience would only serve to make this broken boy stronger. Because despite the tears that this child was unaware that he was spilling and despite the single, broken sob he let slip through his trembling lips he knew that this boy, Youou Kurogane of Suwa, would never truly break. Fai turned his eyes away from the boy giving him some form of privacy as he stared instead at the treasure still clutched in his trembling, beaten hands. He remembered how it had felt to hold it in his own hands. Though it did not harm him, he felt as if the magnificent blade had been, in some way, rejecting him. Though he really should not have been surprised. Only a master that it found worthy of its strength could ever wield it.

The smile that had stretched across his tightly drawn lips was melancholic as he approached and knelt before the young lord's now unconscious form. He reached out, slowly and carefully, and pressed his cool hand against burning flesh and smoothed back damp tendrils of ebony. And even though he was sleeping the agony and sense of loss showed clearly in his expression.

_'I wonder' _thought the Phoenix _'if this boy will be able to save me?'_

He hoped so.

* * *

**AN// Okay I know its short, but I just wanted to get this out. Later chapters will definitely be longer but for now this was simply for introduction and a sense of what the characters are like. And if you don't get the chapter title then I will try to explain. When Kurogane died Fai gave him half of his soul so that he could save his life, so in a way it is as if he was reborn. Hence also the title of this fic.**

**Don't worry, this story will get more interesting in later chapters.**


	3. Nightmares

**AN// Chapter two, sooner than I had expected lol I'm glad that at least SOME people liked this, and maybe if I write more chapters I'll get more reviews? Lol We'll just have to wait and see now wont we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. CLAMP does.**

"**Bold" means that the monster is talking.**

"_Italics" means thoughts or dreams._

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

"_**Nightmare"**_

"_I believe in everything until it is disproved, so I believe in myths, faeries, dragons._

_It all exists, even if its in your mind_

_Whose to say that dreams and nightmares _

_Aren't as real as they are here and now?"_

_~John Lennon_

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

_It was coming. _

_That monster, the sinister smile and the licking flames it was coming for him. Eyes wide and fearful he ran. This was it. This was the end. He ran and he ran, but never got any further from this nightmare. He could feel the tongues of his stalker licking at the soles of his feet and the back of his neck. But he would never stop running, never stop trying. For he knew that when this monster caught him it would swallow him whole and he was terrified. _

_He broke through the foliage and into daylight, his heart pounding in his throat. Had he finally escaped?_

_No. His eyes were drawn downward, the sight of the cliff. The water. It was too much. _

"_**I am coming."**_

_His head snapped back and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. The monster, the great flaming beast with its licking tongue and its satisfied grin now had claws. They grabbed at its surroundings greedily and destroyed everything they touched and Kurogane would be no exception. The nape of his neck tingled from the voice and he swore his heart stopped._

"_**I am coming..." **__The beast swiped at him, its great lashing claws grabbing. He screamed, his lungs burning as he fell backward off of the cliff, the last thing his eyes saw was the monster reaching for him. __**"And there is nothing you can do about it!"**_

_The air rushed past whistling in his ears, but never drowning out the malicious cackling of the fiery creature or the sound of the water rushing past below him. It was right. He could feel it. Closing his eyes he let himself fall, the last of his fearful scream dying in his mouth._

_His eyes snapped open._

_It was coming for him. _

_And there was nothing he could do about it._

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

Kurogane shot up abruptly, his heart hammering against its ribbed prison, and his stomach lurched horrendously as the world began to spin around him. His head throbbed in protest as he forced himself onto his knees and crawled hurriedly over to the nearest shrub and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach behind it. God how he hated this.

_'This is really starting to get old' _Kurogane thought irritably as he sat back on his haunches, still trembling from the nightmare and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Just when he thought it was gone it always came back. Pressing his hand to his forehead, the twenty year old Kurogane grimaced unpleasantly when he felt the intense warmth radiating from his skin, and the perspiration that it had caused. For the past five and a half years, Kurogane had been suffering from nightmares. He would wake up at all hours of the night and early morning only to feel feverish and nauseous. Though he would never say a word about it to his travelling companion, he was worried. These damn dreams weren't going away and it was always the same. The young warrior glanced tentatively over at the man who lay sleeping peacefully across from him on the forest floor. He sighed. _'Good, I didn't wake him up.' _shuffling over to the tree he had been sleeping under prior to his awakening the young man rested back against the rough bark. He could feel his hands trembling still suffering from the lingering memory of his most recent night terror. He sighed heavily to himself. Five years, and still he could not let it go.

Every night it was the same. Every night, when his eyes would finally drift closed with the fatigue that came with their endless travels, the young warrior would slip soundlessly into a dream. Usually it was pleasant, filled with memories from a time long ago of his mother and father. Of his friends and the villagers, how he missed them all. But then everything would go dark, and he would begin to feel unbearably warm. He would start to run. And no sooner than his feet took their first steps forward than the forest from which he and his village had originated would spring forth and he would be running the same path he had five years ago. The feelings that this nightmare would provoke felt eerily realistic. Like he was reliving the memory in his physical form rather than his mind. The familiar weight on his back, the ache in his joints and lungs and the burning on the soles of his feet would always be there when he awoke. If only for a moment or two. And the feeling of plunging from that cliff, the euphoric high that he had experienced when he thought that he had escaped that fiery beast forever. Except, in the dream right before he hit the rushing currents he opened his eyes and before him would be the monstrous creature its mouth open wide curved up in a malicious grin as it prepared to swallow him whole. And that is the point at which he always woke. He would not always wake with a fever or the nausea but rarely did he rouse easily. He would always jolt awake with his heart thundering in his ears and sweat slicking his sun tanned skin. He would always wake in fear. Though Kurogane would never admit to anyone this weakness he absolutely loathed that it taunted him night after endless night. Would he never sleep soundly again? Would he never be rid of this nightly torture?

The figure laying across from him shifted restlessly, drawing his gaze upward from his trembling hands to linger upon the pale lithe form across from himself. The blond man wriggled around in his sleep, a troubled groan escaped his throat as he drew his legs up to his chest. It appeared, that he was not the only one who was cursed with a troubling dream this night. Letting out a heavy sigh the swordsman forced himself up and over to where the fair-haired man lay. He knelt before his form and shook him roughly with a steady hand.

"Oi, idiot. Wake up!" The man merely whimpered softly in his sleep as he curled farther into himself. What, thought the warrior, could be haunting him? When he shook the man again he stirred and slowly awoke from his seemingly fitful slumber. His eyes fluttered open revealing startlingly icy blue eyes, still hazy with sleep. Kurogane expected him to sit up and stretch and yawn like he always did making a big show of the simple act of waking before wishing him a good morning in that annoying 'sing-song' voice he used nearly every morning since they had met.

But much to the warrior's chagrin he did not do any of those things, but something equally annoying, if not more so. The blond stared at him through hooded blue eyes blinking at him stupidly as he registered who had woken him before abruptly rolling over and curling up in an attempt to go back to sleep. Kurogane growled irritably at the lithe figure, and wondered to himself why he even bothered with this blithering idiot to begin with. Ever since the day they met when he had assumed him to be some sort of thief, the blond had followed him around no matter how many times he threatened him with his life or bodily harm. Sometimes he would chase him off only for him to return not even moments after he had done so with a Cheshire smile and another irritating nick-name and comment. Of course he would never actually kill the moron, those were just empty words. Killing unnecessarily was stupid and pointless, not to mention immoral. Kurogane wanted this idiot to leave him alone but nothing he said or did seemed to be able to deter him from his goal.

Whatever thatwas.

He seemed rather fixated on following him around and Kurogane had tried talking him out of it but Fai would hear none of it. He was going to travel with Kurogane from then on and that was that.

It was at that moment that Kurogane decided that he hated his life.

Grabbing the man by the back of his thin white shirt (how he wore that out here without getting cold or sick was beyond him even if he did wear a brown tunic over it) and hauled him up ignoring the whining and spluttered indignant protests.

"Kuro-tan it's to early to get up! I want to sleeeeep!"

"I don't give a damn if you want to sleep more! We have to keep moving!" He glared daggers down at the spluttering blond in his grasp who stared back up at him with a really good, yet noneffective attempt at puppy eyes. "And you can stop staring at me like that you moron, you're not going back to sleep!" he then promptly dropped his pouting companion and began to pack what little supplies and belongings that they had back into their travel packs. He huffed irately as he shoved the blanket he had been lying on into his pack. They would have to stop in the next village for some medicine, at least he would have something to take when he woke up with a fever. He glanced over at Fai, making sure that he had not gone back to sleep to find him standing and brushing himself off. "Are you going to help?" the lithe man glanced over his shoulder at his brooding warrior friend and smiled. Not his usual morning smile, the tired sleepy one that he usually received in the mornings, but the crooked teasing grin that always, no matter what managed to irk him. He paused if only for a moment, to wonder to himself when on earth he had started keeping track of these things. The warrior scoffed. Since when did he keep track of that half-wit's habits? Those smiles meant absolutely nothing. Each one was the exactly the same as the last, shallow and empty.

When Kurogane finished packing his things he stood and turned to make sure Fai had finished up as well only to be met with two bright orbs of blue so close he could see his reflection in them. The warrior jumped back, startled and bristling with anger as the blond giggled amusedly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Kuro-sama I forgot that you don't like it when I invade your personal space!" the warrior narrowed his eyes in contempt as the scrawny blond idiot just smiled and swung his travel pack by his side completely carefree. _'One of these days' _he thought _'that guy is going to be the death of me.'_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................................**_

"But Kuro-riiiiin~! Why can't we stay just a little bit longer? We haven't slept in proper beds in months!"

"I told you you moron, we have to keep moving!"

"But whyyyyyy?" Seriously, if it weren't for the fact that Fai was more useful than he looked, Kurogane would have dumped his scrawny little ass in a river and be done with him. It was more often than not that Kurogane allowed Fai's whining to get to him, especially when he was whining directly into his ear. He stopped dead in the middle of the path. He wasn't even fazed when Fai walked straight into him. Glancing over his shoulder Kurogane watched as the fair-haired man behind him gathered his bearings.

"I told you, I don't know why. Not for sure anyway, so you can either deal with it or leave, it's your choice." Kurogane always gave him this option whenever he asked (which is quite often) and every time he hoped that he would turn around and walk back down the road so he would never have to see him again. But no, it was never that easy. Fai would smile and nod and continue to follow him and say stupid things like, _"I will follow Kuro-brave to the ends of the earth! Hyuu~!" _

Oh yes, that other little annoyance...Fai's inability to whistle.

God he hated him.

"So...where are we headed Kuro-chu?"

"I told you already, I don't know." Fai tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully as they continued to walk. Now Fai thinking usually never meant anything good, at least not for Kurogane but there really wasn't anything he could do to stop it. When a wide mischievous grin settled on his lips Kurogane decided to interrupt his train of thought. "Don't."

"Hm? Don't what Kuro-myu?" God he hated those nicknames.

"What did I tell you about those damned names?!"

"To never ever ever ever ever EVER use them ever again, or you would chop my head off and shove it up my-"

"Exactly! So shut up." It seemed to him that the blond had a very selective memory.

Or he just liked to screw with him....he was going to go with the latter.

The village they came across turned out to be a farming village, so he figured that it wouldn't be that difficult to find a merchant who sold medicinal herbs as well as bandages and food. They were running low on everything because Kurogane fought often and even if they were small injuries Fai insisted on patching them up, and Fai didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "rationing". Kurogane wanted to get more food because now that they were running low Fai had started to decline his share saying that _"Kuro-gruff needs to eat more and keep up his energy so he can fight the big bad bandits and bad guys!" _to which he would respond with an angry protest and a long drawn out argument before Fai would take his share. And though he was usually thankful for the appearance of one or two morons who decided that trying to rob the big scary guy with a dangerous weapon was a good idea, because it was a chance to vent out all of the frustration and anger that Fai managed to create within him in less than a day. But unfortunately they hadn't been lucky enough to come across any bandits or rogue ninja lately so he would force the 'dumbass' as he so dubbed him, to eat his 'god damned food'. He would usually hunt when they were camping out to far from any village to be able to buy anything but it was more difficult than it seemed trying to find vegetables out in the wild. And everyone knows you cant live off of meat and water forever.

After bargaining with the merchant for a while the swordsman managed to acquire what supplies they had needed with some money still left to spare. He was thankful that the merchant had carried a wide variety of medicinal herbs in stock and was able to acquire some for his stomach and some that would hopefully, help him rest easier. He then paid for a room at the nearest and cheapest inn he could find because Fai would not stop whining and a headache was the last thing he needed.

"What did you buy those herbs for Kuro-pu?" The brunette glanced up at Fai from his position on his single bed across from the blonds, sword and polishing cloth in hand. He just shook his head and went back to his task, doing his best to ignore his companion in the hopes that if he did, he would shut up. But Fai just continued to watch him with those clear blue eyes of his that Kurogane, to his own chagrin, found interesting. He was always curious as to why it seemed that whenever he looked into those eyes, he could see knowledge. The kind of knowledge that only came with great age and experience. But Fai appeared to be not much older than himself. And when he really thought about it it had seemed as if Fai hadn't aged a day in the five years they had been travelling together. He had to admit that all of these things seemed rather suspicious, but Fai never showed any signs of hostility or spite and if he were an evil spirit or demon Kurogane would have known. His perception being one of his many strengths. So he left it alone. Kurogane resumed the task of cleaning his sword, trying to distract himself from these thoughts. Thinking to much on that idiot's intentions never failed to give him a headache.

"Its just medicine, just in case." He mumbled, his attention busy elsewhere.

"Hm.." Fai answered back. He had not been looking but because they had been around each other for so long it was as if he could sense Fai's reaction. He listened as the fair man shifted on his bed, and could practically picture his expression in his minds eye. But he didn't bother today, dismissing the thoughts as soon as they crept passed his mental barriers and turned his attention back to his sword. He wiped the blade with the cloth. The light filtering through the tiny window in the corner of the room glinted off of the smooth metal. And when he tilted it forward, he could catch his own reflection in the surface. The swordsman's eyes flicked upward to the hilt of his blade where his hand kept it propped as he wiped it clean. Silver metal scales smooth against his calloused palm lead upward toward the encrusted dragon's head its jaws open wide and its eyes shining up at him. He gripped the hilt and turned it over to wipe the other flat side of the sword, his mind wandering. Sometimes it really felt like it was trying to speak to him. The sword that had once belonged to his father and his forefathers before him, as if it were...alive. He glanced at its eyes once more, the gleam in them gone and he stared for only a moment more before deciding that he had only been imagining things.

When he finally finished his cleaning he sheathed his sword and leaned it against the wall beside his bed. He waited a moment, his brows knitting together in a thoughtful frown. Fai had been unusually silent for the past little while, and usually silence this dense was good enough reason for him to be suspicious. But when his eyes turned to the fair-haired man in question he appeared to be sleeping. His body curled slightly inward, one hand on the pillow beside him and pale hair pooled around his head. His eyes were closed and his breath was quiet and even. It had been a while since they had slept in beds, he reasoned. It was only natural that he fall into its comforts right away. Casting a sidelong glance out the window he noticed that the light that had filtered through from the sunset in the distance had faded and left only the faint afterglow. It was late, and they had to get an early start tomorrow. Kurogane laid back on his bed his arms folded beneath his head. When he closed his eyes and had finally begun to relax into the comfort of his bed he heard movement.

"Kuro-rin...?" he nearly sighed. So he wasn't asleep then.

"Hn."

"I was wondering if you would like me to sleep with you in your bed!" eyes snapping open the warrior shot his companion a glare that could melt an iceberg.

"No! Stay in your own god damned bed!" the warrior barked, glaring menacingly at the fair man watching as he sat up on his bed smiling, but stayed put as he was told. Closing his eyes again Kurogane grumbled under his breath. "Why would I want you to anyway? Tch. Idiot..."

"Well, I just thought since Kuro-rinta has been having so many nightmares lately, he would feel better having someone next to him to keep him safe from the big mean monsters that seem to be troubling him!" The warrior tensed, every muscle in his body taught with the strain and shock. How did he know about his nightmares? As far as he knew Fai had slept through them all and he had never said a word. Scowling to himself he rolled onto his side with his back to the smiling man. Before he could force himself into yet another fitful slumber he could have sworn he heard an amused chuckle from across the small room and told himself that he would have to remember to kill the dumbass later.

"Just stay in your own bed."

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

Bright and early the following morning Kurogane was the first to wake, as per usual. He grumbled sleepily his joints popping as he stretched his arms above his head before pulling himself up and rising from his bed. His morning ritual was simple and quick, the baths he found to run better than he thought they would given the state of the inn. And when he entered the room fresh from his bath he found his travelling companion awake and ready. _'Well at least he is punctual to a point...' _he thought to himself in passing as he dressed and collected his things.

"Did you sleep well last night Kuro-tan?"

"I slept just fine."

"Me too! I slept like a baby!"

"Hn." was the warriors response as he slung his pack over his shoulder and strapped his sword to his hip. Kurogane glanced out the window and frowned when he spotted rain clouds coming in from the west. His eye twitched. _'Well thats just _perfect_' _he thought irately. Also noticing the slight breeze Kurogane wrapped his travel cloak around himself but kept the hood down.

"You know Kuro-sama..." Fai started his voice light and airy as usual while he pulled his boots on. "I've been thinking, about what it is that you are searching for..."

"I told you before that I don't know, how many times am I going to have to repeat myself before I get it through that thick skull of yours."

"Nyaa~ Kuro-chan let me finish!"

"Tch. I neither need, nor want to hear about your thoughts on my situation, now hurry up we have to leave." the Ninja snapped before tossing a piece of ripe fruit they had bought at the market the day before over to the wiry man who caught it effortlessly. "There, breakfast." he grumbled irately before slinging his pack back over his shoulder and heading out the door knowing that Fai would eventually follow.

Fai only watched as the warrior left him in the room, the heavy thunk of his boots could be heard down the hallway as he made his way down to the front doors. He stared at the empty space left where the warrior had stood and felt his hand grip the large red apple. He worried at his bottom lip as he stood for a moment in silence. When would that stubborn warrior learn? Though he never really expected him to confide in him he had given quite the first impression and even as they began their travels together, he never bothered to change his attitude or the way he acted. Somehow this mask, this ruse this game he played, was much easier for him to show. It was safer. It was safer for Kurogane and everyone else around him, but most importantly it was safer for himself. His nails pierced the ripe red skin of the plump apple and he glances down surprised at the fruits juices running down his fingertips. He sighs before taking a bite of the warriors offering before grabbing his pack and leaving the room, locking it behind himself before heading downstairs to meet his companion. The thoughts of his selfishness still fresh in the back of his mind, and his worries about his charge receding back into the depths of his heart.

He couldn't afford to worry right now, not when so much was going on. Not now. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and returns the key to the innkeeper with a cheery thank you and a smile he has practised over and over until he was sure it was perfect, sure that it could fool anyone because he didn't deserve to be worried over. He is selfish. He is bad. He turns to Kurogane the warrior just standing there brooding and almost tapping his foot he is that impatient and Fai just smiles and saunters up to him, still eating his apple.

Kurogane looks at him.

Fai smiles. "Lets go Kuro-rin!"

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

_He is running again._

_The piercing pain in the soles of his feet, the burning in his lungs, behind his eyes and the stinging on the palms of his hands and knees is almost unbearable._

_He remembers this. This happened a very long time ago, almost five years ago. Everything was the same, the path, the trees the fire....everything. And just like before he is running, running and tripping and hurting and just like before he is terrified. He knows that if he stops running he will be caught, and if he was caught he would get eaten and he didn't want to get eaten, he didn't want to die._

_So he keeps running because its all he can do, all he can do to survive. _

_He stops. The cliff, he had almost forgotten. The sight below him was the same as the last time he had laid eyes upon it, the great sloshing white scar cracking down the centre of the earth. The jagged rocks beneath the surface covered but he knew they were there. He looks into his hands and sees himself clutching to his fathers sword Ginryuu and grips it tighter, his knuckles turning white. 'Im sorry father, mother' his thoughts focus on his parents who had done all they could to make sure he lived, they died for him and he was going to die anyway. He would rather drown of his own accord than be eaten by the great fiery beast behind him. He doesn't glance back this time, he simply falls forward. _

_Sharp pain as he hits the rocks, icy cold water...darkness._

_Darkness. No air. Nothing._

_Breath..._

_Light...._

_Warmth._

"_Wake up...."_

_That voice._

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

His eyes open and for a moment everything is blurry and he is disoriented. His back is sore and his eyes still droop with sleep but he still sits up from his slump against the tree he had been resting against to rub his eyes and grumble irritably. Though he is temporarily disoriented he still remembered the dream.

For once it didn't have him waking in a cold sweat with a fever or nausea. _'Those herbs I bought from that merchant must be working' _he thought, satisfied. But then again if they were doing their job properly then why was he still having that dream? He frowned, confused. The dream hadn't had its usual effect on him even though it was the same as every night before....

Or...was it?

He thought, trying to recall everything that had happened in the dream and realized that it had changed. For the past five years that he had been plagued by this nightmare in it he had been running away-oh how he cringed at the thought now-and he would stop at the cliff and look back. He would see the monster.

But it seemed that, for some reason, this time he did not look back. He also seemed to have been able to recall some of his final thoughts before he had plunged into the rivers currents below. He closed his eyes again and massaged his temples gently. Just thinking about this weakness gave him a headache.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama is awake at last!" Oh right. He was still here. Glaring irately at the annoying blond idiot sitting across from him, it only took a moment to realize that he was cooking. He looked up at the sky and could see the sun rising in the east, the faint pinks and oranges mixing together and rising up to smother the dark night sky.

"Was it you that woke me up?" he growled as menacingly as he could, still not looking at Fai. He hated that stupid ass smile he aimed at him, it irritated him to no end how that idiot believed that he could hide behind something so obviously fake. Like he was trying to protect himself from everyone and everything and when Kurogane thought about that he wondered why Fai would travel with him if all he wanted to do was protect himself....he also wondered why he let it happen but stopped himself quickly when he remembered that thinking about the mystery that is 'Fai travelling with him' always managed to give him a migraine.

But back on the subject here...

Fai was hiding himself behind his smile, Kurogane knew that much. But he could always read Fai's eyes, which happened to be the most expressive part of Fai's body and being. Thats how you could always tell that Fai's smiles were fake, when they didn't reach his eyes. They were smooth and glassy like crystals, and Kurogane swears he's never seen that shade of blue in anyones eyes before. It was almost....heavenly. He couldn't help if it sounded stupid it was the only word he could think of to properly describe the shade. The way they shimmered when he was amused, the way they twinkled when he was up to no good Kurogane could read him like a book and all he would have to do is look at his eyes.

And even though he could read him so well Fai still remained a mystery to him. All he knew about him was that he was definitely not from Japan-though he spoke fluent Japanese-that he liked sweet things and that he was at least half-assed decent when it came to martial arts. He had never really seen Fai use a weapon before unless he counted him using a wooden pole to fight one of the few enemies they came across who used a Polearm. Hell he wasn't even sure if Fai was his real name. Kurogane scowled and cursed himself inwardly. He really had to stop thinking so hard on these things. If Fai was hiding himself, fine. That was his business, he really had no place butting in....but he really hated it when people lied to him.

That had to be the only thing in this world he hated more than his one past cowardice.

Liars.

Glancing over at Fai who was making that annoying 'Hyuu~" sound-his pathetic attempt at whistling, Kurogane had attempted to teach him once, it had not ended well-while he stirred, what appeared to be soup, around in the the small cooking pot that he had insisted they had needed. Just in case. He hated to admit it though, it smelled pretty damn good. He sniffed the air as subtly as he could hoping Fai hadn't noticed. He was enjoying this moment of silence, he really didn't need him ruining it with some retarded nickname or stupid ass remark.

When his curiosity finally got the best of him, he decided that he had had enough silence. "Oi" the fair-haired man looked up at him, his glassy blue eyes wide and curious, the smile leaving his lips for a moment as his confusion slipped through. Though it didn't take long for it to slip back into place.

"Yes Kuro-chii?" his eye twitched at the nickname but he had started attempting to train himself not to react to his teasing...emphasis on attempting.

"What is that?"

"Hm?" growl.

"In the pot you moron!"

"Oh Kuro-silly, its soup! You should know that."

"Hn." Oh how he loathed his idiot. He wouldn't even give him a straight bloody answer for such a simple question. He was surprised he had allowed him to live as long as he had in his presence.

Silence again. Kurogane felt something pooling in the bottom of his stomach and most would call it worry or concern, but he just called it stress. Because that was the only emotion other than anger that this fool could ever stir within him. He cast his murky eyes on the silent blond to find him staring into the contents of the pot his hand moving mechanically around and around, stirring the contents mixing them together. And he was still smiling-much to the warriors annoyance-at nothing in particular as his mind appeared to float away into some wayward daydream. He had seen him like this before, so lost in thought that he sometimes didn't even realize what he was doing. And during these times Kurogane always wondered what Fai was thinking so hard on that he would so blindly just reach out to touch the burning hot handle of the pot without the thick piece of cloth they used to keep themselves from getting burned. He had always managed to catch him in time though, and this time was no exception as he leaned forward and quickly grabbed his wrist. Blue crystals stared up at him, wide and startled as he pulled his hand away from the pot and narrowed his gaze warningly at the startled man in his grip.

"K-Kuro..." his voice was nearly a whisper, so weak and tiny sounding...it wasn't like him. He felt the 'stress' pooling deeper within him as he stared at Fai, who had cast his eyes downward. He didn't like this, not one bit. The silence was palpable as they sat in the quiet, the fire beneath the cooking pot crackling merrily as it flickered and licked at the bottom of the pot, caressing its smooth metal surface.

Fai didn't like this. The silence, it was to much to bear. But he didn't dare even chance a glance at the man beside him because everything about this moment seemed wrong and he didn't want to see the concern in his eyes because he didn't deserve it. Fai didn't regret saving him by any means, he just wished that the warrior would realize how he was behaving and let go of his wrist so he could go back to cooking. He soon felt the beginnings of a smile pull at his lips, it was automatic now he didn't even have to think about it. He finally looked up at the man, who was by the way, still holding his wrist.

"I'm alright Kuro-bu I just spaced out! Nya silly me~!" Fai gently tugged at his wrist "You can let go of me now Kuro-sama." For a moment it seemed as if he wasn't going to let go, his eyes bore into Fai's with such intensity that Fai had to resist the urge to shudder under his gaze. It was so powerful, and if it could make someone like him feel that way, make a god feel that way then in was definitely dangerous. At least...for him. He pulled his arm away when it was finally released and returned it to the stirring spoon and listened as the warrior settled back against the tree.

"Its Kurogane moron."

"Hyuu~ whatever you say Kuro-wanwan!"

A semblance of something normal and familiar, and a dream that now lay forgotten in the back of his mind. The ninja and the hidden god ate together in the deliberate silence, not a word, not a sound. Keeping distance from the fire and each other they fall asleep.

Kurogane doesn't dream again.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

**AN// Okay not as long as I wanted it to be, but I decided to shorten it by splitting it in two. Haven't finished the next chapter yet but it has a slight start. This chapter was more to get an idea of what sort of relationship these two have now. As you can see, they aren't quite friends yet and Fai still wants his distance, But poor Kuro-tan doesn't know exactly what he wants~ lets just hope he figures out soon ne?**

**R&R please!**


End file.
